


Loathing

by piinkmocha



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst (?), Chara and Frisk are sisters, Cheating, F/M, Frisk is only really mentioned, Sans is a dirtbag, Smut, a lot of arguing, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piinkmocha/pseuds/piinkmocha
Summary: "Your sister fucks better than you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little drabble idea I had! I'm considering making a multi-chapter thing of a bunch of little drabbles, maybe? I'm not sure.

Panting into Chara's ear, Sans thrust his cock into her _harder,_ feeling a sick sense of satisfaction when the girl let out a cry of pain.

It's not like she didn't _like_ it rough, though.

 

Chara dug her nails into San's coat, pulling him closer, rolling her hips up to meet his thrusts - letting out a soft grunt of frustration when her leg brushed against the fabric of his shorts.

Sans tried as best he could to ignore her irritation. He always stayed dressed when he had sex with Chara, and she did the same - and it was because Sans felt like being naked was too intimate. He figured the least he could do was save those occasions for his _girlfriend._

 

He _knew_ he was a piece of shit for fucking Frisk's sister - but he couldn't stop. He'd been fighting so frequently with Frisk lately that he only ever felt good when he was shoving his dick into someone else. Of course, the only one that was willing to fuck him currently - knowing that he was with Frisk - was Chara. Which was sort of ironic. Even more so because he _hated_ this girl.

 

She made another noise of frustration and dragged her foot down his thigh, trying to pull down his shorts - and he stopped for a moment to dig his teeth into her neck, hard enough to draw blood and make the girl _scream._

"You _asshole,_ what the _fuck_ -"

 

" _Stop trying to undress me, you fucking slut,"_ he hissed, blue magic flaring up out of his eye.

 

" _Slut? Ha. **You're one to talk.** "_

 

Sans ignored the comment - he wanted to _finish,_ just _get it over with -_

He slammed his cock into her again, feeling her writhe and moan under him, and it felt so good, but so _bad_ at the same time. She was so fucking wet, so loud, so _great_ at sex, at _fucking him back,_ but as a person, she was _shit._

 

Before he could react, she brought her mouth to his ear and panted, "want me to finish on top?"

She didn't have to ask twice. He pulled his dick out of her with a grunt and rolled onto his back. Chara acted fast - the next thing Sans knew, Chara was on top of him, her pussy so _warm_ and _good_ around his -

"Fuck," he groaned, tipping his head back and letting his mouth hang open slightly as she rode him. 

 

"That's what I'm doin'," she joked through clenched teeth, and Sans - well, he'd have to remember to scold her for that later.

 

"Chara- fuck, I'm gonna..."

Chara was already finishing, tightening around his dick _just right -_

He came inside of her, his light blue semen dripping out of her as she moved off of him and collapsed onto the bed beside him.

 

 

 

This was usually the part where they both remained silent until Chara got up and left. Frisk would be home in time for dinner, after all. This time, though, Chara remained where she was for longer than usual, and Sans began to feel uncomfortable.

 

"You can go," he muttered, not feeling like he owed Chara any sort of formality. When she didn't respond, he turned his head to look at her, and she was - smoking his cigarettes?

"Hey! Those are fucking expensive."

 

Chara chuckled and took a long drag. "Yeah, well, riding you stresses me out."

Sans wasn't sure how to respond, but a flash of irritation on his face prompted Chara to keep talking.

"I do all of the work."

 

Sans scoffed. Why even bother with the cigarette? He guessed one couldn't hurt. Though, he still didn't want her here.

 

"Frisk is going to be here soon," he pushed, changing the subject.

 

"Yeah, I know, bonehead. Maybe I want to fucking relax after taking dick for an hour."

"It hasn't been an hour, Chara."

"No? You invited me over at three."

 

"Chara, _leave._ " There was an edge of panic in his voice, and she noticed it.

 

"What's the matter? Scared your girlfriend is going to find out you've been fucking her sister for the past two months?" Sans remained silent, so she continued, "you need to fucking grow a pair, you piece of shit. Why don't you just leave her if you hate her so much?"

 

"I don't hate her," he snapped.

 

Chara laughed at that - she _threw her head back_ and _laughed._

Sans felt rage boil up inside of him.

 

"I love her."

"Oh, sure you do."

 

Sans' eye flared up again. "You're the one I fucking hate, you cunt," he snapped, ripping the blankets off of them and throwing them to the side of the bed.

Chara didn't even flinch - which pissed him off even _more -_

"what kind of fucking sister are you, fucking your sibling's boyfriend?" His voice was getting louder - "You're absolute fucking filth. I wish you were **_dead_**."

 

" _ **Then kill me, comedian** ," _she screamed back at him, tossing her cigarette onto the floor and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "I'm as good as dead when Frisk finds out what we've been doing anyway."

 

"She won't find out." His voice had an edge of desperation to it. "Because this stops _now._ I'm going to _fix_ shit with her - and I don't want to see you again. Don't you come anywhere near me anymore."

 

Chara didn't acknowledge that - she just grabbed her coat and tugged it over her shoulders.

"This isn't the first time you've done this shit, dirtbag. The only reason you have me come over is because you can't fucking bear the thought of being alone for the night. Isn't that right? And you know why I come over? It's because, as much as I hate to admit it, you're not a bad fuck. Plus, I get free smokes."

 

Sans made a face of disgust.

"Your sister fucks better than you."

 

Chara shrugged.

"Whenever you two get into your next fight, you're more than welcome to call me again. 'Cause I know it'll happen again. It has been for a few months now, and you're too weak and pathetic to do the right thing. You just do what's easy."

 

"Yeah - you. You're easy."

 

"At least I'm not a manipulative, bipolar freak."

 

"Get the fuck out of my room."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _Three months._ He went _three months_ without a single fight with Frisk. He loved her - God, fuck, he loved her.

But tonight -

Tonight was _bad,_ Frisk had even left the house to go stay with Undyne after this fight -and he knew he shouldn't, he knew he was _garbage,_ he knew-

 

The doorbell rang. He inhaled sharply.

He could stop, right now. He could call it off. He could make things right. He could...

 

Chara stood on the doorstep, and she leaned against the frame with a sinister smile on her face when he opened the door. He knew she could see the _disgust_ , the _shame_ , the _guilt_ on his face -

 

"Long time no see, comedian."

 

"Please just get the fuck inside."

 


End file.
